So you do care?
by Drew Theodore P. Lipsky
Summary: What happens when Kim leaves Drakken and Shego trapped in freezing cold water in the episode 'The Truth Hurts? Well I've made a short fan fic about the event that enquired between them.


**A/N: Ok first things first, I do not own any of Kim Possible characters or anything like that. In other note leave a review, I enjoy reading what you people think about the fanfic. If there is anything I need to improve don't be afraid to just say so. This fanfic sets after Kim encounters Drakken and Shego at their new ice lair in 'The Truth Hurts'. So if you haven't watched that episode, go watch it before reading!**

* * *

The red haired cheerleader also known as Kim Possible was fighting her arch foe's sidekick on ice. Shego tried to kick her but in mere seconds Kim instead dogged her attack then grabbed her leg. Soon after, Kim through Shego across the room hitting her boss on the way. Kim skated her way back to the two villains then starts spinning around them.

"What she doing," Drakken questions, "Trying to make us dizzy?"

Soon the ice under the blue scientist and his assistant started to break.

"No worse," Shego respond.

The ice under them flipped over brining the two villains with it. Suddenly they were both in ice cold water. From the impacted Drakken got the air knocked out of him and started to sink, while Shego naturally held her breath.

Concerned about staying alive, Shego quickly swam back up towards the ice. She tried to push the ice, where she fell through, to free herself. But it was no use, the cold water was weakening her and the water prevented her from using her plasma. Just as she was about to give up, she managed to crake the ice. She punched the ice once again and was able to make a hole as big as her fist. Now that her hand was out of the water Shego tried her best to light up her plasma. The plasma melted enough ice that now she was able to get out of the freezing cold water.

Shego crawled out of the water and onto the ice. She started breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. She knew that making an ice lair was a bad idea, but Drakken convinced her that Kim Possible will never find them, but the cheerleader still found them and foiled their 'full proof' plan. Thinking about Drakken where was he?

Then it finally hit her as hard as a pile of bricks. Her blood went cold as she realized that Drakken was still in the water. Without another thought she dove back into the freezing water. As she jumped back into the water, the air in her lungs almost got knocked right out of her since she forgot how cold the water was. She swam back up and took one more deep breath before diving deeper into the water.

Shego searched and searched but there was no sigh of her boss. When she was about to go back up for more oxygen she saw a blurry blue figure lying on the bottom of the water. She quickly snatched him by his arm and started dragging him back to the surface. First Shego appeared out of the water, catching her breath, then helped Drakken out of the water.

Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that he wasn't breathing and that his skin was unusually pale. She removed Drakken's left black glove to check his pulse. It was faint but he still had a pulse. Shego tried jerking him awake but there was no response.

"Dr.D?"

Still no response.

"Drakken!"

Not even a single movement.

Shego sighed nervously. She unbuckled the belt that was holding his lab coat. Underneath Drakken wore a light blue t-shirt and baggy pants that were the same color as his lab coat. Shego placed both of her hands against her boss' chest and tried to give him CPR.

"Come on doc! If you die on me, I'll kill you."

But still no response.

Checking his pulse once again, luckily he still had a pulse but it was vary faint. Shego's stomach snaked when she knew what she had to do. She looked down at her boss before swallowing a lot of air, tilted his head back, lifted his chin, pinched his nose, and then pressed her lips upon his, blowing air into his lunges. She repeated the presses, pumping his chest then blow air into his lunges. Soon after she pressed her lips against his once more his eyes shot open. Shego saw that he woke up then quickly moved back.

Drakken went into a coughing fit then cleared his throat. Still in a state of shock and shaking from the cold, he tried to take in everything that just happened. He was once again defeated by a teenager cheerleader with her buffoon of a sidekick and he almost drowned. Even though he failed again, Shego saved him.

Drakken quickly sat up which made him slightly dizzy. When he turned to face Shego he realized that she was kneeling next to him and actually looked nervous. She was completely wet and looked really cold but she was more concerned about him then her self which surprised him.

Drakken looked up at Shego and started to speak, "Shego... You saved me."

"Yeah. Uh, you ok?"

Drakken cleared his throat once again, "Yeah," he coughed once more, "I think so."

There was a short awkward silence in till Shego spoke once again, "Don't you tell anyone about this"

"About what?" Drakken replied confused.

"You know, the whole I-saved-your-life thing."

"Why?"

Shego sighed, "Because, the other villains might think I'm going soft or something."

"So what if the 'other villains' think you're going soft, it is in your contract to protect me from danger."

"Well, that's not the only reason why I saved you..."

Drakken thought for a bit, "Wait, are you suggesting that you actually care about me?"

"Wow wow wow, lets not get all mushy or anything like that."

"So you do care about my existence?" Drakken asked.

"I'm only doing my job, if you're gone so are the pay checks."

"Shego," he paused for a moment to catch his breath, "Do you want me to go get my truth ray?"

"Ok ok, so I do care some what about your existence. Happy now?"

"Actually yes," Drakken commented before going into another coughing fit.

"Come on lets get out of here before we both get sick." Shego insisted then stood up and held her hand towards Drakken.

"I can get up on my own, thank you very much." Drakken refused to let her help him up. But when he had some trouble getting up, he pouted then grabbed Shego's hand. Shego smirked while she helped him up. Shego bent down and grabbed the glove that she has previous removed to check Drakken's pulse then handed it to him.

Drakken was still shaking from the cold so he had trouble walking. The sight of Drakken struggling to walked made Shego sighed. She walked closer to him and put his arm around her neck dragging Drakken towards his hovercraft. "I repeat, if you dare tell anyone about this-"

Drakken cuts her off, "-Don't worry I wont tell anyone that you actually care about me."

"You better not." Shego scowled.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! So yeah, I was sick so of course I watched the Kim Possible episode called 'Sick Day' since I'm a KP fan! Then I realized that they don't show what happens to Drakken and Shego after Kim leaves them stuck in the cold water in 'The Truth Hurts'. So since I was sick and I didn't feel like doing much, I decided to grab my laptop and write a short fanfic. Don't forget to leave a review and like I said earlier, I enjoy reading what you people think about the fanfic.**


End file.
